1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a telecommunications device having a control unit, for example a remote controller, which device contains a circuit arrangement for automatic classification, by means of which a transmission of the programme channel is classified into a first type for a desired transmission and into a second type for additional information or an undesired transmission. Devices of this type, for example television receivers and video recorders, can normally be controlled using a remote controller.
2. Related Art
Television transmissions, in particular films, are frequently interrupted by additional information, for example advertisement transmissions. These are arranged in blocks one after the other and normally last a number of minutes. These interruptions are frequently annoying for the user of a video recorder who is more often looking, for example, at specific recorded films. Circuit arrangements are therefore known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,091, which identify advertisement blocks during a transmission and jump over them during replay with a video recorder.
However, since there are no generally applicable criteria from which it is possible to derive when a transmission is interrupted by an advertisement block, it is possible for this circuit arrangement not to identify the correct changeover time, or to identify it too late.